


Live to Tell the Tale

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Femslash Takeover [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Peggy Carter, F/F, Spy Natasha, Spy Pepper, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper would do anything her country asked of her, even if it meant being a double agent and going into Russia in the middle of World War 2 and leaving Peggy behind, save for once a month check ins.</p>
<p>Written for FemSlash Takeover prompt: June - Historical AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Tell the Tale

**Author's Note:**

> So I know, this is really pushing the whole Historical AU bubble but *shrug*

“Are you sure you are okay with doing this Miss Potts?”

Pepper couldn’t see the owner of the voice, but that was probably for the best. She was sitting in a room with a bright light in her face and a bunch of wires attached to her, taking all kinds of readings.

“Positive.”

“You will be playing the part of a double agent. You understand explicitly that you may be found out, and you may die, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You understand that if you are captured, we will not rescue you. You are on your own.”

Again Pepper voiced her understanding.

“Peggy Carter will check in once a month, if you miss that check in, we will assume you dead.”

* * *

 

Pepper made every check in for four months. Peggy took all of her information and passed it along to the appropriate people, including Captain Rogers.

Her sob story had worked, almost too well, although the beating two unnamed SHIELD agents had given her for her cover was real enough. Pepper played the part of an abused woman who was supposed to be in a relationship with someone in the government, only to find out she was the mistress, who was getting the shit beat out of her for being too mouthy.

Russia had welcomed her with open arms in exchange for the information she had from pillow talking whomever she had been fucking. Which obviously SHIELD prepared her for, and most of the information she gave was wrong, but one or two things panned out to the tune of SHIELD knowing it was coming and stomping them into the ground. But it was enough. Or so Pepper had thought.

“Проснитесь, принцесса.”

Pepper’s head rolled as a slender hand lifted it away from her chest. She was tied to a chair, and opening her eyes was far more work than she was willing to put in.

“Сегодня, принцесса, у меня нет времени для этого бычьего дерьма.”

Pepper groaned but did manage to open her eyes, only to face a woman with fiery red, curly hair.

“What?” She groaned, looking at the woman, flexing her hands against restraints.

The woman tilted her head and looked at Pepper hard before kicking Pepper hard in the shin.

“What the hell?” Pepper screamed, looking around slowly and noticing she was in a warehouse with only one light hanging above her.

“You betrayed us, принцесса. Now you pay.” She hissed.

“Wouldn’t you do the same if your country asked?” Pepper asked, trying to find a way out of the situation and finding none.

“My country is not vile дерьмоедятобезьян!” The woman yelled in Pepper’s face before stalking forward and dropping herself onto Pepper’s lap.

“Your country is harboring HYDRA agents!” Pepper spat back, making sure to actually spit in the woman’s face.

“You want to play this game? Let us play this game, принцесса. Your country denied my family, turned us away like общие шлюхи. And now, now I sit here, with you, принцесса, prepared to cut you from slit to slit. So I ask, who is the wrong country here? We welcomed you with open arms, принцесса. You turned me away.”

Pepper sagged into the bonds and the chair. “You’re right.” She conceded, rolling her head back.

Again the woman, now sitting firmly in her lap, cocked her head to the side, staring at Pepper like she was a fascinating bug. “You agree with me?”

“I do, we should have welcomed you into our country. We should welcome everyone.” Pepper said, this time meeting the other woman’s eyes, doing her best to express her sympathy.

The woman’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at Pepper with clear confusion now. “What is wrong with you? You so easily betray your country?”

“My country isn’t coming for me. I had a check in today, I am dead as far as they are concerned. I might as well be truthful in my last hours. Do you even know about HYDRA? About the shit happening in your own country?”

Pepper watched for the facial tick and saw it, the woman didn’t know about HYDRA or that the government was in on it.

“You didn’t.” Pepper whispered, watching betrayal playing across the pretty features directly in her line of site now.

“You know nothing of Russia.” The woman spat at her,

Pepper saw a chance though, leaning forward as much as she could and pressing her lips against ones that were still sticky from freshly applied lipstick that matched her hair. The woman fell backwards onto her back and out of Pepper’s lap.

“Шлюха!” The woman hissed at Pepper. “What did you do that for?”

“Because I know that look. Free falling through your own head, everything being ripped out from under you by lies. I figured you could use a grounding, although I didn’t mean to make it quiet so literal.” Pepper said with a tight chuckle. “You are more than your country.”

The woman narrowed her eyes before getting up and bending to untie Pepper. “Do not think this is because I love you or something absurd. Love is for children.”

Pepper telegraphed her confusion clearly. Why was love being brought up?

“What is your name?” The woman asked finally standing up.

“Pepper. Yours?”

“Natalia.”

“You are letting me go, Natalia?” Pepper asked.

“I am. Don’t come back here, Pepper. Consider yourself burned.”

* * *

 

“We thought you were dead!” Peggy practically screamed at Pepper, running across the air field and scooping her up in a tight hug, swinging her around.

“Take’s more than a pretty red head with a pretty name to kill me, honey.” Pepper whispered, pressing a kiss to Peggy’s temple.

“Pretty red head?”

“Natalia.”

Peggy’s eyes widened. “You were captured by The Black Widow.”

Pepper shook her head, surely that couldn’t be the case. She not only was captured by her, but she kissed her and here she was to tell the tale.

Peggy tilted her head, looking at Pepper hard, and Pepper had a flash of Natalia doing the exact same thing. Love may have been for children, but Pepper was pretty sure that, that wasn’t stopping her from drowning in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are wondering about the Russia, in order this is what Natasha is saying, outside of the occasional calling Pepper princess.
> 
> 1) Wake up, princess.  
> 2) Today, princess, I don't have time for this bull shit.  
> 3) shit eating monkeys  
> 4) common whores  
> 5) Whore!


End file.
